Karma Chameleon
by Kia The Wolf
Summary: Songfic, angst, LeonD D's upset at Leon's recent act of ignoring him. D knows what's wrong, but doesn't try to change anything...repost


_Karma Chameleon_

By: Kia Wolf

A/N: It's a song-fic. The lyrics...which were here in the story, have now been moved to my profile. Please go there to read the lyrics. Thank you! And much thanks to Dark Hikari Twilight for letting me know of the rules...that I never read. heh. Well. Read and review!

D shuffled slowly past Leon, who was sitting at the desk D kept his files at, finishing up some paperwork by lamplight. That little bit of light made such a difference in the darkness of the shop. D blinked, growing accustomed to the circle of light that surrounded his lover, before moving on.

After depositing some dishes into the sink and cleaning up a bit more, D paused again. He watched Leon through fading eyes. Arguing with himself a few seconds, D wrung his hands absently before deciding.

He stepped silently towards Leon's figure, slumped over in the chair, facing away from D. Leon still hadn't heard D, so it wasn't surprising when he jumped slightly as D embraced the strong-willed blond from behind. Leon smiled hesitantly at the raven-haired beauty, brushing a hand across his cheek before hastily turning back to his work. D slowly stood up straight, withdrawing his arms from Leon's neck.

The small sparkle of hope in D's eyes quickly faded into darkness, and D turned to leave, but not before trailing a perfectly manicured hand through Leon's ponytail. He rubbed his arms lightly, wrapping them around himself tightly. He had known Leon would react like that. It was to be expected, after all.

D paused in front of his…their…bedroom door. He could feel it coming. He could feel that rush of depression, that wave of tears about to fall as warm rain. After all, what else was there he could do? He couldn't stop Leon from seeing him…that…'other' guy. And he was just satisfied with being close to him. As long as he received that ritual hug and kiss goodbye every morning…every morning he knew Leon was leaving earlier than needed be to get to work on time…

D shivered as he nudged the door open gently. The warm glow of yet another small lamp spread it's inviting light over the bed and around part of the room. D fought back yet another wave of tears successfully. He thought over the memories this room held…all the times of passion and love he and Leon had shared…all the times of calm love and sweet togetherness that had been spent here…all the times of simple romance and the simplicity of just being in each others' arms…

This time D could not hold back his tears. So they fell. They fell as warm and as long as the many summer rains he had seen before…

D stumbled slightly to the bed, crawling slowly, carefully as if he would hurt it, onto it. D stretched out across the middle of the silken sheets and bedspread, holding Leon's pillow close to his chest. Sobbing into the soft object, D remembered a lovers' spat that had occurred a few days before…

"**Dammit, D! Just answer that question! Did your pets kill that man or not!" Leon shouted.**

"**I cannot believe you would even consider my pets as murderers!" D argued.**

**Leon, in an outrage of having his question avoided many times, exploded, "They did! And you should be in jail for even selling it! I knew you belonged in jail!" With that said, he stomped from the shop, not returning until late that night.**

Leon hadn't meant it. He had spoken without thinking. But still…those words had hurt D more than anything ever said to him before had. And it still ached in his heart, still pounded through his mind.

D stiffened when he heard faint footsteps heading down the dark, hallway to the bedroom. Leon was finished with his work now, and he would most likely say something about the tears still evident on D's face. So D did the first thing he thought of.

Curling up with the pillow and moving over to his side of the bed, D flicked off the lamp and closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't let Leon see him like this, in such a state of disarray and sadness. He couldn't let Leon know how much he was truly hurting him. He couldn't see Leon himself either, or his tears would fall once more. Even now they dripped on the satin and silk red, gold, and green covers of the bed, soaking in almost immediately.

Leon shoved open the door, stepping into the plush carpet of the room. He delighted in the feel of it against his bare feet. Looking around at the mostly darkened room, he noticed the slim figure oddly curled on the bed. Leon could just make out the silhouette of D against the moonlight that shown through the small, single window.

It seemed as if D were peacefully asleep, even if he wasn't under the covers. So Leon let him be, and quickly changed clothes for bed. Glancing at D again, he let out a soft sigh as he crossed the room to D's side of the bed, moving the Chinaman gently enough to cover him without awakening him.

It surprised Leon that D had fallen asleep with his day clothes still on. Shrugging that thought away, Leon climbed into bed and turned his back to D, closing his eyes.

As soon as D heard Leon's peaceful breathing, he opened his weary eyes and stared at the wall silently. A solitary tear trailed down his cheek, and he didn't bother to wipe it away. D cried himself to sleep, knowing he may have lost the one thing he had ever truly wanted in the first place.

…As long as he had those hugs and kisses, no matter how deceiving and untrue they may be…

A/N: There. Oh, and the song is Karma Chameleon by…who was it? Boy Jorge…George…something like that. I dunno. Some gay dude from way back when. Heck, I'm not even sure if I got all the words to the song right…Also, the ending stunk. I thought it was ok until about halfway through. And it didn't end at all like I expected…Ah, well. W/e. Another story for the PSoH section. Oh, and let me know if there's anything wrong with the story that doesn't fit FFN's rules, since I seem to have a knack for not following them without realizing. Review please!


End file.
